User blog:Kevsuc/Review of Cookie Run season 2
So far, the Season 2 of Cookie Run has been so great and much have been anticipated by Cookie Run players and cookie eaters around the world. Much changes to the Season 2 has been significantly noted in comparison with the Season 1. First, you may notice that each stages are shorter than the first season. So upgrading your Energy Potion may have a huge difference. However,'' the '''energy drains faster than before'. This was found because I usually managed to get 3.500-4.000 coins approximately from doing each game with Gold Drop, but for now, I could only reach between 2.000-2.500 coins using both the same Cookie''. This would result on some drastic changes on your game. ''Advantages: *Each game will end storter, giving you better time management between your gaming activities and other activities. You can (or in my opinion, should) use some extra time for managing the game, or taking other real life or important activities. Disadvantages: *All pets or boosts that depends on "appears every several second" will take effect much lesser than usual, including the Gold Drop. *The use of slower energy drain bonus will change some considerable amounts in the game result. Using this boost will be much more important than usual. *Faster energy drain could cause a disappointment in some users because they have to buy or equip powerups, either to slow energy drain or give extra energy. *Using "40 energy boost" for 800 coins at the beginning of the game would be useless because it will drains out before the first potion (but gives you back full energy). Meanwhile, at advanced level of potion, without using the boost you may get the first potion fulfill your energy just like using the boost. *Because XP are counted based on how far your cookie runs, not how big your points was, each game will end with smaller XP earnings than Season. Second, you may also notice that more Pink Bear Jellies, Yellow Bear Jellies, and Gold Coins appear much more often than before. Even, the game includes Giant Bear Jellies and Giant Gold Coins (worth 100 coins) occasionally appear before you hit the Energy Potion or during certain stages. This effect will cause many players can achieve bigger high scores without using any boosts. So far, my personal record was 3,1 million points (excluding level bonus) and 2,100+ coins (excluding treasure bonuses) using Angel Cookie and Wishing Star combo, even I miss two or three hit, so I bet you can get more than just my 3,1 million. Third, there are now three different layouts for Bonus Time. The first layout was the classic - rainbow, clouds, and sky - background (and music theme) with some adjustments into the jellies and coins that appear. You will get this at your first, third, fifth, and so on (every even numbers). The second layout was the space-themed background (with its uniquely new music theme). This space theme has difference, that bear jellies and coins appears in three rows (top, center, bottom) and always has a blast jelly in the start of each row. If you are using any cookie or treasure with magnetic aura, you'll gonna love this, because the chance to earn the blast jellies and every jellies and coins are much easier and fun. Plus, at the end of the bonus time, the blast jelly effect is still remaining in normal stages. There was also the third Bonus Time with the bear jellies background. It will give you so much bear jellies, giant bear jellies, and giant coins - they may give you a big boost of coins and points as well! Use your magnetic aura for more awesome effect. However, this third Bonus Time only appears when you're going to ran out of energy (signed with the red alarm on the edge of your screen and pulses around the energy potion). Fourth, the letter "U" appears more often in several layouts seen before and after each Energy Potion. This gives you more advantage during the game, because (based on my experience) the letter "U" was the least appearing letter compared to other Bonus Time letter jellies. With less short-jumping stages that often gives "BOMI", "SO-SO-SO-SO", and "TIME" jellies, each letter has much equal percentage to appear and for you to earn. (Keep in mind that these assumption were based on personal judgement in one day playing Season 2, not with statistical count/data.) 'Fifth, new (but animated) obstacles are introduced. '''New obstacles are including: *forks and voodoo doll falling just before your cookie is going to pass *zombie hand suddenly appears from the ground ready to catch your cookie (and loses energy, of course) *flamingo's mouth or floating obstacles moving up and down *lava burst and cacti doll suddenly appear behind your cookie *the path will fall down after your cookie steps *some other obstacles that will have animations, like the bear trap While such new obstacles will "wow" you out, those moving obstacles requires you to be quick responding to those obstacles, or you may fall or getting run out of energy easily. Some jellies are also appear as a booby trap, so your cookie may hit an obstacle or falling down after you earn them, such as doing double jumps to earn the "Bonus Time Jellies" in the third stage or the Giant Gold Coin in the fourth stage. Since then, '''using magnetic aura '''is a critical advantage for winning more points while avoiding obstacles. Regardless of more difficult changes to the obstacles, I personally think the stage designs for the Season 2 has more attractive appearance and also, has much connection with the original storyline of the game. The game introduces you with the story that a cookie that escapes from the evil witch that is going to bake those cookies. The stages are starting with the heatful oven, then the dinner table on the witch's house, then the haunted forest, and so on. I hope my review will cover up many things you love and you don't about Season 2. Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, and let's RUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''-Kevsuc Category:Blog posts